1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series-hybrid vehicle configured to charge a battery with electric power generated in an engine electric generator, and actuate a drive motor by the electric power supplied from the battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-73582 discloses an exemplary conventional series-hybrid vehicle. In this series-hybrid vehicle, a battery is disposed between right and left rear wheels. If the weight of the battery is great, a load applied to the rear wheels is greater than a load applied to front wheels. As a result, a good weight balance in a forward and rearward direction cannot be maintained in the vehicle, and steerability of the vehicle becomes degraded. In addition, a seat on which a driver is seated is positioned rightward relative to the center portion of a vehicle body frame in a vehicle width direction, and an engine for use in power generation is positioned in the center portion of the vehicle body frame in the vehicle width direction. Therefore, if a driver alone is riding in the vehicle, a good weight balance in the vehicle width direction cannot be maintained in the vehicle, and steerability of the vehicle becomes degraded.